mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Super MNC Skills
are the upgradeable abilities available to all Pros in Super Monday Night Combat. Every Pro in S-MNC has a total of three 'Activated Skills'; that is to say, a Pro chooses when and where to use these abilities during the game. These skills usually help a Pro do damage, heal themselves or teammates, escape from battle, or just make life difficult for the enemy team. To prevent unfair re-use of abilities, all activated skills have a cool-down period, which is the amount of time a Pro has to wait before using a skill again. Skills can be upgraded every time you level up, providing stronger upsides, and often times, lowering cooldown. Every Pro also has the same two Passive Skills; skills that are always in effect, whether the Pro is aware of them or not. These two skills (Offensive and Defensive) improve the Pro's overall Combat Effectiveness and their ability to resist enemy attack, respectively. Some Pros get special benefits from upgrading their passive skills to a certain level, like the Assassin's Offensive skill upgrading her dagger to a Sword, for example. Toggles Certain activated skills can be switched on and off at will, so long as the skill has some 'charge' left in it; some time left on the cooldown counter, in other words. The Assault's 'Fly' skill, or Cheston's 'Rampage' are examples of Toggled skills. The Support's Firebase is a special case: it stays on as long as the Firebase remains active on the field, and does not 'drain' the Support's cooldown for that skill. List of Skills Note: All Pros have Offensive and Defensive as their passive skills, unless stated otherwise. *Artemis **Irradiate -- Artemis irradiates an enemy target which removes armor, does damage over time and makes the target always visible on team vision. **Biological Warfare -- Artemis sends out a flying Outland creature that will slow, damage, and lock out skills of an enemy. **Outerang -- A close range context ability that blinds multiple Pros, while also slowing them and doing a bit of damage. *Assassin **Cloak -- Renders Assassin untargetable by bots and turrets, and hides her from teamvision and healthbar. **Smoke Bomb -- Blinding flashbang and smoke cloud **Mega Jump -- High-reaching jump skill *Assault **Bomb -- Remotely-triggered explosive **Fly -- Limited-power jetpack **Charge -- Rocket-powered Tackle attack *Captain Spark **Arc Flash -- Short range instant teleport **Flip Switch -- Grapple and Throw attack **Megahurtz -- Electricity-based slow and blind attack *Cheston **Exploding Barrel -- Exploding Barrel that sets foes on fire **Roar -- Heals nearby Pros and buffs their movement speed **Rampage -- Run on all fours to plow through bots and Pros *Combat Girl **Combat Kitty -- Laser-shooting drone that sticks to walls or ceilings **Combat Laser -- High-Power Beam Attack **Fortify -- Buffs the range and firing rate of nearby turrets *Gunner **Deploy -- Anchors Gunner in place to gain extra accuracy and armor teammates **Rocket -- Heat-seeking rocket for hunting enemy Pros **Ground Slam -- Crushing bodyslam attack *Gunslinger **Trigger Happy -- Increases the rate of fire on Gunslinger's weapons **Gun Flurry -- Damages enemies in the area in front of Gunslinger **Knee Cap -- Shoots multiple bullets that slow and damage nearby enemies *Karl **Short Circuit -- Throws out an electric ball that stuns enemies **Prop Hop -- Uses propeller to jump into the air, damaging and pushing back nearby opponents **Junior -- Throws out a flying bot called Junior that will chase after enemies that walk into his proximity *Leo **Bot Code-X -- temporarily increases nearby ally bots strength and leo's healing rate **Adoration of the AI -- Thows out drill-bot that takes control of enemy robots **Venice Defense -- Thows out rocket turret that increases nearby allies armor *Megabeth **Whirling Derbish -- Spins around in circles pushing and damaging enemies **Shoot the Moon -- Propels herself forward, damaging enemies caught in the blast **Derby Disku -- Tosses a disk that slows, damages, and ricochets off of everything *Sniper **Flak -- Throws a projectile that stops mid-air and damages the area around it **Traps -- Trap that when triggered slows enemies **Sniper Grapple -- Grapple attack that can be upgraded to a Throw *Support **Over Clock -- Increases the firing speed and range of the Firebase and gives himself a speed boost **Firebase -- Throws out a small, powerful Firebase Turret **Air Strike -- Throws a sticky bomb that calls in an air strike *Tank **Product Grenade -- Throws grenade that damages and blinds enemies **Tank Shield -- Deploys a shield between him and an enemy player or turret, negating damage **Tank Charge -- Charges forward damaging enemies *Veteran **Ka-Claw -- Throws out a digital claw that will grab enemies and bring them to him **Skid Row Throw -- Grapple and Throw attack **Freight Train -- Charges forward, damaging enemies and grappling enemy pros *Wascot **Crook Hook -- Grappling hook that pulls Wascot and stuns any pros hit with it **Shifty Shuffle -- Gains life steal for damage dealt and counters any grapples **Party Pooper -- Crowd jeers enemies, reducing their accuracy and damage Category:Gameplay Category:Skills